Pokemon Battle Academy
by J 1z Da Leg3nd
Summary: In the Arena there is only One Victor. Children from all around the world join the Pokemon Battle Academy to learn how to become masters of battle, art and competition. Our story follows Kyle, a young man with a quick temper and a lot of attitude and his experience at the high grade school for trainers. With the help of his new found friends he will conquer The Arena... Eventually.


'Knock, Knock.'

Someone knocked on the large wooden door to the Headmaster's office.

"It's not locked." an elderly male voice called from the other side. Slowly the heavy wooden door swung open and the grey clothed figure of a young woman in her mid thirties stepped inside. She wore a flat grey cap on her head with long white hair trailing out from underneath and a heavy looking grey overcoat which trailed along the floor behind her. Rain trickled down it, indicating she had just been out in the storm that was blowing outside. At a desk in the centre of the room sat a frail looking old man wearing similar clothing, a flat grey cap with long grey trench coat. His hear was also grey but a much darker shade then the one of his visitor and he had a short, curly silver beard sitting cosily on his chin. On the chest pocket of his coat was a shield shaped cloth badge and a strange looking creature sat a t its centre with words written underneath that read 'Aster House'. The man looked up from a bunch of papers that sat before him and noticed the woman. "Ah, Professor Bast, do come in." He gestured her forwards. The professor stepped inside.

"Headmaster." She began. The Headmaster gestured to a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Please, take a seat." He offered, warmly, giving a small chuckle. "There's no need to be so formal when It's just us two." Professor Bast took the seat. She looked around the room. It was so rare that anyone, even the deputy head as she was, got to stand inside the Headmaster's office. The room was not actually very big. It was a small, circular shaped area with high stone and wood walls with old fashioned electric lights and a chandelier. Around the room were rows upon rows of bookshelves, lab tables, trophy cabinets and various other knickknacks. On one end of the room was a small pitch upon which sat a small colourful parrot like Pokémon called a chatot. On a plaque underneath its name was engraved as 'Chatters'. Currently it was sleeping but due to their talkative natures it wouldn't be doing so for long. Professor Bast turned back to the Headmaster.

"Professor Aster, sir. If I may, I wanted to talk to you about our situation with the new bunch of students." Professor Aster raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is the situation?" he asked simply. Professor Bast gulped.

"Well to start off with we've got a few too many candidates which is of course a challenge to decide which to drop but the one extra we have seems like an excellent addition. The problem there is that he seems rather arrogant. It might prove to be trouble." Professor Aster sat patiently listening to his colleagues worries. He nodded and shuffled the papers on his desk.

"Could we not just drop one of the other candidates who aren't up to the challenge?" He asked, still failing to see the dilemma. Professor Bast shook her head, causing her slick silver hair to lash around slightly.

"We've already done that. Every candidate student left is a perfect choice. Each of them is bright, strong and willing to learn. The problem is this new one has some real skill. I'm feeling that if we took the chance on him we could have a new champion in the making."

"That's a large assumption to make." The professor warned her. He then leaned in slightly closer. "What is his name?"

"Kyle Jones" Professor Bast told him. "A Sinnoh boy, by all accounts. Not very rich, rather arrogant but he has the potential." She paused as the professor found the application form for the candidate they were talking about. "What do you think we should do?" She asked. The professor looked over the paper thoroughly. He scanned the text with his wise old greying eyes slowly, taking in every important little detail. After a few minute or so he put the paper back down.

"He seems promising."

"Exactly." Professor Bast continued. "But like I said, we already have the set ninety students." The Professor sat in silent thought for several seconds. Then finally he spoke again, giving a slight cough before he began.

"AkHmmm! I'll need to bring this up with the Company, but on the whole I think he's worth taking a risk. I'll call the head of the BATC and find out what they think we should do." To his surprise Professor Bast responded with an annoyed sigh.

"Why must we always let that damned television company tell us what to do?" She moaned, almost like an impatient child. "Why should it matter to them what we decide to do with our students?" Professor Aster gave her a stern look.

"Leanne, it's not as simple as you may think." He explained. "Ever since that rich business tycoon bought our academy we've been having to suck up to him and his large TV business in order to keep running. They decide what we need to do and whether it will make their show more interesting. If they don't like the idea of having one extra student then there's nothing I can say that will change their mind. If we put our foot down they may decide to drop us and then we're out of a job. The Academy will lose its funding and get shut down." He sighed. "Look, hopefully they'll say yes to him. I'll call them in the morning and find out."

"Ok." Professor Bast sighed, taking off her cap and squeezing it in her hands. She got up from the chair and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, Headmaster." The door closed with a heavy thud behind her, leaving just the old professor alone in his study, looking down at the sheet of paper on the desk.

"Goodnight, Leanne." He called after her.

"Have you ever wanted to be the very best like no else ever was?" An announcer wearing a neat blue suit asked. On the screen behind him was a long panning shot of a large, modern looking academy site with huge buildings set upon a large, single island. The Announcer was standing arms crossed behind his back, faking a smile and staring through the fourth wall. "Then come join the Pokémon Battle Academy, one of the most renowned trainer schools in the world. Here you'll be taught how to train and battle any Pokémon to a master level. No Pokémon or trainer is too tough for us..."

"What is it?" The director of the company, a tall, sinisterly cunning looking young man, patrolled back and forth, an earpiece in his right ear, the small light on it flashing a dim light blue. He stopped, looking out of a huge, double glazed window on the right side of the room. His office was on the top floor of a huge skyscraper looking over the sea. Bellow sat a small beachside city, barely reaching 5,000 people living in it. The company director sighed. "Well what's the problem?" He demanded, sounding almost vicious. A voice on the other end explained to him. "Ok, well what makes this candidate so special we need to change the rules for him?" There was a long pause as he listened to Professor Astor explaining the situation.

"Really skilled pupils may get a chance to meet or even battle one of the house champions, like Casper Viridian, Milo Lycaster or even Abigail Ternosa." The announcer continued, now moving aside so the screen could be seen at its full. On the screen three teenagers stood all wearing simple coloured casual clothing. Two of them were boys, around eighteen and nineteen years of age. One was a lot bulkier and muscular looking then the other who wore thin rimmed glasses and had a smug expression on his face. The girl looked slightly younger, maybe seventeen or sixteen, with short black hair and war paint eyeliner covering up the bags under her eyes. She stood in between the two boys, their arms crossed and looking straight through the screen. "The youngest champion in the history of the PBA" The announcer continued. "Reaching the rank of Arena Champion at only fourteen after beating her predecessor." The director sat down in his large, black, swivel chair, leaning back and tutting quietly to himself.

"I see." He interrupted. "Well, John, if I remember correctly I believe you said the other day that your grandson would be joining the academy this year. Did you not plan anything unique for him?" There was a short silence. A malicious smile playing across his face. He knew he had struck a nerve in the old man. He always loved to do that. It gave him a sadistically happy feeling to twist the elderly headmaster into doing what he wanted. He knew he'd have to agree to this idea, however. It was too good an opportunity to miss. "Don't worry my friend. I like your idea of 91 students this year. We could use that to boost views for the show. Sell it as a gimmick maybe. I'll sort it all out for you, Mr Aster, don't you worry. Go ahead and accept him. I'll set up a couple of selling points and discuss them with you later. Have a good day, sir." He chuckled, switching the phone off and slowly pulled the earpiece out, placing it on the table in front of him. He watched the television screen in front of him. On it the advert he was watching for his show was just finishing.

"Live in a life of luxury as you train to be the best you can. Catch any Pokémon. Train any Pokémon. With the help of our professors we'll make sure you achieve your goals. It's all down to you!"

"Yes." The director chuckled to himself, twiddling a small black poke-ball about in his hand. Ideas began to form in his dark mind. Brilliant, money making, controversial ideas. "This could be just what we needed to bring the show back."

"So join us today at the Pokémon Battle Academy. PBA! Where legends are made!" The TV switched off. A young boy sat in the living room of his house, watching a new advert for the Pokémon Battle Academy. As a happy coincident it turned out that he would be joining the academy that same day. He had received a letter a week before telling him his application had been accepted and asked whether he was ok with possible appearing on the show. It also said something about a unique offer they had given him but he had skimmed passed that. He hadn't had the attention span for reading it all. A woman's voice called down to him from upstairs.

"Kyle, are you ready? The bus will be here in a few minutes." Kyle sighed, slowly getting up and walking out of the room. When he came back in was carrying a simple brown trainer bag and a large suitcase filled with clothes and other essentials. He took one last look around the room before heading to the front door, opening it and walking out. As it slammed behind him a large yellow and black wasp bus drove down the road into Twinleaf town and stopped on the road outside of his house. He sighed and walked up to it, the door sliding open to let him in. He walked up, paid the driver and quickly sat down at one of the small seats. A second afterwards the door shut again the bus began to drive away, leaving his home in Twinleaf town behind and heading out towards Sunyshore City where would get the ferry out to the small cluster of islands upon which sat the Pokémon Battle Academy.

**And that's all there is so far guys. I decided to write this before continuing The Kanto Saga with Chapter 26 as I had the idea and wanted to find out what my readers thought. If its liked I'll start work on it after I finish The Kanto Saga. Feel free to comment on the idea, points, references and anything else you liked or dislike. All improvements are useful and wanted. Also feel free to recommend ideas to me for the series. I can't go with every idea, though. I imagine it will be a long term project if I go through with it. Thank you for reading and enjoy your time on my page. :)**


End file.
